A knight and his lady
by GoonieGirl
Summary: Cheapside was our Once upon a time. Our beginning and our end of childhood. Where all our dreams started and came crashing down with the waves. Going back there was going to be hard but we both promised each other long ago that someday we would come back


Author's note: Hey this is my first story for A knight's tale and I'm a little nervous about it. Please tell me what you think with that little button at the end everyone forgets about. What's it called again? Oh, yeah the review button. Remember to use it before you go! I promise that the next chapter won't be so gloomy and depressing. It will start at the beginning of the movie and proceed to tell the story of a group of friends that never gave up on each other.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything to do with A knight's tale or I wouldn't even be here!

(_DAYDREAM)_

My mother used to always tell me I had my father's heart. A heart that loved not caring of the consequences of loving a person out of their grasp. That's what attracted her to my father. His heart. What started as simply a summer romance blossomed into a fairy tale that even the bards envied.

And for a while life was good. I'd like to think that maybe the angels looked down from Heaven and became jealous of their love. As a child it was my only explanation for what happened.

I was but a wee lass when my father died. The fever had been sweeping through town's as if it were a wildfire and taking many souls with it. It started as simply a cough that wouldn't go away, no matter how many wise woman's medicines were used.

It would often be dismissed as a simple illness that would be righted before long. But then within five weeks the fever would set in. It would cause horrible delusions that whole towns would be running wild begging for someone to help them.

Begging for an absolution that would never come. Brother would turn away brother, mother would turn away son.

And then came the worst stage. The stage no one survived. The fever would settle in the brain and the people would go quiet. So deathly quiet that you were scared to talk to interrupt the silence.

They would become stuck in such a dream state that it was impossible to wake them. No wise woman's medicines could cure them then.

They would drift off peacefully and painlessly as if they never were. As if they were only seeds being sown into the ground once more.

Many children were being sent away at that time. Sent away to anywhere where they would be safe from the plague. I, Abigail Joy Cane was sent along with them. So I left Cheapside in hopes of a better life.

A life without the sickness that ravished the countryside. My mother kissed me goodbye and hugged me tight to her. I was forced to leave her behind since she was already showing signs of the sickness. I had a stubborn way about me at that time that some people say has never left me.

I refused to leave my mother insisting I could bring her back to health if she came with me. She refused saying she would a burden on me that I should not have to bare.

I then being the high strong girl I was proceed to pout refusing to leave without her. She sat down beside me gently brushing my silky brown hair out of my eyes.

"This my darling Abigail is one battle you cannot win" she whispered as she kissed me delicately on my cheek.

Before I was taken away she gave me the one thing she had yet to give in this world. She gave me the hope and love that have followed me always.

Her last words to me were "Never fall for someone too hard if there not willing to catch you. because the harder you fall the harder you will hit the ground in the end."

I never understood what she was talking about. All that falling and catching junk. What's up with that? But she bade me always remember that so I did.

(_END DAYDREAM)_

I opened my eyes and was welcomed by the mist swirling around us. I smiled as I wiped away a few stray tears from my eyes. I was going home.

"How long has it been since you've been back?" Rolland asked trying to lighten the heavy silence that greatly resembled the fog around us.

Everyone answered except for William and me. Will and me shared a look knowing if we answered it would bring up more bitter sweet memories that we didn't want to face.

"Twelve, twelve years" I whispered solemnly. William nodded slowly and placed his hand over mine giving me a week smile.

Cheapside was our Once upon a time. Our beginning and our end of childhood. Where all our dreams started and came crashing down with the waves.

Going back there was going to be hard but we both promised each other long ago that someday we would come back and face what we had left behind.

It's sad it took twelve long years to do so. I smiled as I remembered how we all got here in this little boat going back home. How this all came to be. How it all started with one sentence…

End note: Tell me what you think!


End file.
